Opposites Attract
by Jily-Hinny-Always
Summary: Dramione one-shot. One day, Draco Malfoy happens to trip over one of Hermione's books, what happens after?


A/N I do not ship Dramione but I thought it would be fun but to make up for my "being a traitor" I will do a Romione one after!

Hermione Granger was the exact opposite to Draco Malfoy. She was smart, he wasn't the brightest. She was middle height, he was tall. She was muggle-born, he was pure blood. She had bushy hair, he had straight hair. She was brave, he was cowardly. She was a follower, he was a leader. But the most important of all was, she was on the light side, he was on the dark.

Fifth year was the hardest of all most people say. You had to study hard, do homework and if you were Fred and George, do some pranking. Hermione was sitting outside by the Black Lake, pouring over her books to do some more revision on a nice, sunny May day. The sun was beaming down on her and her hair in sunlight was now going blonde, as opposed to her normal soft brown colour. Harry and Ron were serving detention with Umbridge for arguing with her in class, so Hermione took this opportunity to revise Potions, her worst subject. This was only because Professor Snape liked to pick on her and call her a know-it-all, give her bad marks and worst of all take points of Gryffindor for no reason. Hermione was reading about the wolfsbane potion and the effect it had on werewolves when Draco Malfoy tripped over one of her books.

'Oooh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave those there, are you ok?' She questioned anxiously, she didn't want a fight, however, she had her wand in her pocket just in case. Surprisingly he replied,

'Its ok, I'm fine. What are you revising? Potions? I thought you were the best at potions Hermio-Granger.' Quickly realising his mistake he started to walk and Hermione said,

'Thanks for the compliment but you're quite good as well.' She was lying, anyone could tell even Draco, but he just nodded and headed for the Quidditch pitch.

That night Hermione was writing in her diary when she heard something clicking. Well, it was pecking more like. So Hermione got out of bed and saw a grey owl pecking at the window carrying a letter.

'Who would write at this ungodly hour?' She thought as she opened it and took hold of the letter that was addressed to her. Inside it said,

To Hermione,

I was thinking, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday at 10 o clock, if you don't have plans? Also, if you don't want to go you don't have to ...

Please send your reply back with Shadow and sorry for waking you if I did.

From Draco.

All thoughts were rushing to her head and she finally decided that she, Hermione Granger would accompany him, Draco Malfoy to Hogsmeade at 10 o clock on Saturday.

Next weekend, Hermione was woke up to squeals from Parvati Patil to Lavender Brown and she could make out from the high pitch squeals something like,

'Aaaahhhh! It's your first date with Ron! Gotta dress nice! Aaaaaah!' It was only 7:45 so she had another 2 hours and 15 minutes until her date with Draco. She got out of bed and had a nice, long shower, dried her hair with magic letting it cascade down her back when she was done and then went to her makeup and applied a little mascara, some pink lipgloss and some light eyeshadow. After this, she picked out some clothes and shoes. After a lot of searching through all of her clothes, she picked a light pink ,summery, strapless dress with a red belt at the waist, that went down to just above her knee and some pink flats to go with it. At this time it was 9:45, so she scurried down to the Great Hall and looked up to see Draco in a black top and black skinny jeans looking, as she thought ,'handsome.' After they greeted each other and got walking, they started talking about random things such as favourite colour, favourite lessons and favourite teacher. They were walking towards the Three Broomsticks when Draco stopped. Hermione turned around and asked,

'Are you ok?'

'No. Hermione listen, I have really liked you for a long time and it's just weird and I want to know, do you like me back?' Draco asked looking down at his shoes.

'Oh Draco, of course I like you back because I wouldn't be here otherwise.' After these words had escaped her lips, Draco pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

'Good.' Then they looked at each other, they were so close, their noses were almost touching and then they both pulled in to kiss each other. It was a soft kiss with just their lips until they opened their mouths and their tongues danced around each others mouths. In Hermione's opinion, it was enjoyable and so it went on until they pulled up for air. Just as they were about to do it again, Ron had saw them and was going up to Draco to punch him but when Hermione heard approaching footsteps she turned around and saw him and annoyed by his disruption that he was going to cause upon them, she said,

'Ronald, what on earth are you doing? Go back to Lavender for goodness sake!'

'No 'Mione I don't like Lavender, I like you and I know it has took me a long time to say this but, I mean it and I can love you more than anyone even Malfoy so please, don't be with him.'' Ron replied back. It had taken him long to say it but all his hopes were shattered when she said,

'Well I like Draco not you and yes, it has taken you a long time to say it and I used to feel the same way but Draco loves me and I love him, so if you know what's best for you, run along back to Harry!' Ron turned and went back to the castle grumbling to himself about 'stupid Malfoy' and 'girls hmf' leaving Draco and Hermione to themselves.

'Shall we continue?' Asked Draco.

'Yes, we shall.' Then they were so absorbed in kissing that they didn't care about anyone or anything looking at them because they were in love. Love cannot be disturbed and so they were left peacefully by themselves. You know what they say, opposites attract.


End file.
